


A Deal Gone Wrong

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jackie’s betrayed the others for the sake of bringing Henrik home safely. The aftermath doesn’t go as he expected.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man & Antisepticeye
Series: Creator AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277966
Kudos: 9





	A Deal Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for last year's anniversary but it's been in limbo since last May because it just refused to co-operate with me. I'm so glad it's finally done to a decent standard.

Jackie looking into ways to get Anti's attention quickly delivers results. He is always watching, after all. It shouldn't have surprised him how easy it was to find himself in the demon's presence.

It's been exactly 9 months since Henrik was taken. Jackie promised himself he wouldn't allow the doctor to stay captive for as long as he did. It was getting uncomfortably close now. Times were getting desperate. And well, he wholly agreed with what they said about occasions such as these.

His reckless plan works.

Jackie's too pleased about winning this victory, too relieved to be granted a few days of freedom before delivering on his side of the bargain. He turns a blind eye to how easy it is. At least he's smart enough to write the specifics on paper. Not like he expected Anti to whip out a pen and sign a 'contract'. If you could call it that. He assumes Anti's amusement was due to the ridiculousness of it. Still, anything to feel he has any sway on the glitch. If Anti says there'll be a swap, Jackie can only hope he keeps his word.

Henrik comes home, as promised. The first hour or two following his return are the most eventful. Chase and Marvin can't hug their friend soon enough. Jackie bursts into tears against the doctor's chest.

The ten days Anti had granted him disappear quicker than he'd like. There is less stress in the air. It doesn't feel like they are scrabbling for peace or normality quite as much. Marvin's plants are beginning to display an vast improvement in vitality. There is also the relief they have another (more competent) doctor assisting in Jack's care. Jackie is happy knowing he's played a part in bringing this about.

It's not all great. Chase won't stop joking that they only need to wake Jack up so things can go back to how they were. He knows life will never revert back to summer 2016 standards. Chase didn't even exist until a year ago. Henrik keeps trying to inspect Jackie's injuries. What is he expecting to find? His legs are barely functional, the scars of the living autopsy are still there and Jackie doubts he's regained much weight, if at all. Sneaking in a visit to Jack's bedside only resurfaces the same feelings of guilt he's experienced this week.

He's betraying their trust. For a good reason, he reminds himself. For a good reason.

Now here they were, standing feet from each other once more. He's mulled over whether to leave a goodbye note. He decided against it. It would only cause them more heartache to know he went willingly. And Henrik, oh he'd have to live with the knowledge this was for him. Jackie doesn't want that. It's made worse by the prediction he won't be himself the next time they see him.

He's made his choice. There's no backing out now.

"Well, here I am. You upheld your end so... I guess I'll have to do the same."  
The demon greets him with a malicious smirk. "That's nice to hear. But you don't have what I want."  
"What are you talking about? You said you'd let Henrik come home if I gave myself up. We agreed on a swap, myself for Schneep."  
As if to prove his point, Jackie fishes out the note. He forcefully shows it to Anti. The demon inspects it before promptly ripping it until nothing remains but mere shreds. "You weren't listening. I never said I'd take you. You just assumed. Desperate to come back to me, puppet?"  
"I am not a puppet."  
"Aren't you? What are the five largest cities in Ireland?"  
"Dublin, Cork, Limerick, Galway, Waterford." Caught off guard, he deadpans the list without resistance.  
"Returning to me reminds you of..?"  
"The Temporary Discharge for Ill Health Act of 1913, better known as the Cat and Mouse Act."

No, don't smile like that. Don't be proud of his ability to answer questions. It's only a few stray facts he can recite. He is Jackie. Remember that. He's not a puppet. Not yet. Maybe it will be easier to give in once he's back to that lightless room. He can fight for a week or two save face then- he's getting ahead of himself. But his corruption hasn't transpired quite yet.

"Alright, I can spout random trivia. So what?"  
"What are the physiological symptoms of fear?"  
"Hyperventilation, increased heart rate, increased muscle tension, sweating, hyperglycemia and disruption to the digestive system, among others." Jackie lists the symptoms on his fingers. He knew this from his own experience. It had absolutely nothing to do with Biology lessons or the independent research he felt was necessary to complete.  
"Good. What should your resting heart rate be?"  
"I'm physically over the age of ten so... somewhere between 60 and 100 beats per minute."  
"Oh really? That's very interesting to know. I just counted 87."  
It's only now that Jackie gains awareness of Anti's fingers pressing slightly too harshly against the top of his neck. He flinches as he swats it away. "I told you to stop. And that's still in the range, you dick."  
"It's very unhealthy to have it so high. Tell me why you're not normal."  
"I'm a character?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
"I'm younger than everyone else?"  
"No. Try again." Anti growls, impatience growing.  
"Oh. I exercise frequently which means I-" His glare is aimed at Anti. Well done, you've making him realise his mistake. The glitch must be so proud of himself. Why is Jackie even answering of his own free will? "Which means I should be closer to 60 beats per minute."  
"Exactly."

"Look, it doesn't matter. I made the mistake of dealing with you. Increased heart rate is also a symptom of stress."  
"That's no way to speak to the one who took the liberty of educating you." That tone. Oh God, it was that exact tone. Please don't let him have a needle and thread handy. He's sorry. He won't misbehave again, he swears.  
"Sorry, sir."  
Anti still glowers for a moment. "I see you finally remembered your manners."  
"Listen, I can't walk. So no more escape attempts. You won't have to worry about that."  
"That didn't excuse you from lessons, now did it?"  
"No, exactly, so we can still do that."  
"Yet you still managed to leave me."  
How is Jackie meant to respond to that? "I- Well, you were distracted, sir. I was... I was being resourceful. That's a useful trait, right?"

Anti's laughter is broken. It morphs into an amalgamation of giggles, cackles and snickers. He scrutinises Jackie once more before turning away. His gaze is directed to the powerlines surrounding the field. Hang on, he can't just leave! God, this culminating panic was so stupid. No matter how much he tries to squash it, the anxiety grows. Within seconds, he can't stop himself from blurting it out.

"Wait, don't go!"

This attracts the glitch's attention. He abruptly ceases the increase in fragmentation. The air doesn't feel quite as energised. Anti's head whips around. He's beaming as he steps towards Jackie, closing the distance.

"You're as pathetic as ever. Perhaps I should take you with me." Anti muses. "That way you can look my new puppet in the eyes and tell him how you betrayed his trust."  
"I didn't do anything." Don't say that. Please. Just because it's true doesn't mean he wants to be reminded.  
"What is one of the first lessons I taught you?"  
"Don't- Don't talk back?"  
It's a frown now. "You don't sound convinced."  
"Don't talk back." He answers firmly.  
"That's better." Anti gives him a gentle smile. It is swiftly followed by a shove that is nowhere near as gentle. "I could leave you in Tasmania and make you swim all the way home. No cheating this time either. I will personally throw you overboard into the Indian Ocean if I see you trying to stowaway again. I'm sure you don't want that."

The glitch crouches down. His hand reaches out towards Jackie's head. The teenager flinches. Anti glides his hand through his hair. Don't relax into it. You have better sources of human contact. This subtle resistance seems to irritate the demon as his hair is yanked into position. Jackie has no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"I've had my eye on him for months. Now you've given me an excuse to have him all to myself." The grin falls into a pout. The grip loosens too. "But don't worry! We can be together again one day. I know how lonely you've been without me." How long has Anti's eye had that green glint to it? He tsks in sympathy. The hair stroking resumes. "All those bad habits. Give me some time and you won't have to be lonely again. Can you do that?"  
No. Fuck off. No way is he going to... going to... He will wait for his master, of course he will. "Yes, sir."  
Anti rises to his feet. "Good boy. Now, why don't you run home? I have better things to be doing than stand here proving you can't deceive yourself."

Jackie doesn't need any more incentives.

Racing isn't a pace he is able to maintain anymore. Nevertheless, he travels home as rapidly as his body will allow him. He hadn't brought his keys. In his defence, he believed he wouldn't be coming back. Not to mention he was not about to risk Anti gaining unauthorised access to the egos' home. He bangs on the door like he had eight months ago.

They're all clearly beside themselves. No words are spoken before Jackie is practically smothered by Marvin while simultaneously being berated for his disappearance. Where had he gone? Why didn't he think to give them a heads up before leaving? Did he not realise how worried they'd been? Also, had Chase said anything to him about staying out tonight?

Jackie doesn't understand. What did Chase have to do with him sneaking out? If the guy had gone to drop off a forgotten toy, that wasn't suspicious. Neither was the prospect of traffic delaying him or Chase secretly heading to a pub. Come on, this was Chase they were talking about. There must be a perfectly reasonable-

What about a hallway? Why's that significant?

Oh. Oh no.


End file.
